antes del abandono
by friki shipper
Summary: simon tiene un conflicto interno acerca de lo que siente por su pequeña acompañante, a veces es mejor irse que seguir haciendo daño se dice mientras se aleja y ella solo llora arrodillada en la nieve con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el que fue su protector.


Simon estaba en un trineo arrastrado por perros, la nieve caía muy fuerte tanto que ya podría considerarse una tormenta, estaba tratando de no mirar atrás y no estar tentado a volver, después de todo era lo mejor, la corona ya casi lo había consumido por completo, apenas estaba cuerdo y no quería volver a hacerle daño, talvez marcy no entendiera ahora que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, que un adulto no puede hacerle eso a una niña, las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo invadía por completo mientras recordaba lo que le había hecho.

-lo siento, perdóname marcy- dijo Simon ahogando un sollozo, no podía perdonarse haber hecho algo como aquello aunque ella no se sintiera lastimada era algo muy malo. Había jurado protegerla y había fallado terriblemente, de todos los que la podrían lastimar tenía que ser él, su protector, su amigo.

Una semana antes de que Simon se fuera dejando sola a Marceline comenzó todo el problema, llevaba cerca de veinte años sin haber tenido ningún tipo de intimidad, desde que desapareció su amada Betty había jurado ser fiel aunque ella ya no esté pero sus necesidades le estaban comenzando a afectar hasta el punto de sentir deseo hacía la niña que cuidaba, el se decía a si mismo que no la dañaría, que él no era así, que los que hacían eso eran la peor escoria que existía.

Acababan de despertar y habían emprendido otra vez su marcha para llegar a otra de las ciudades de 000, mientras caminaban por el bosque.

-simon ¿ya mero llegamos?- Dijo mientras seguía caminando

-todavía falta marcy, estamos a dos días de la próxima ciudad, talvez nos encontremos con personas vivas.

-nunca encontramos a nadie vivo y ut dijiste que hay que tener cuidado con las personas

\- no te preocupes seguramente van a ser buenos

\- simon, he estado teniendo pesadillas, todo es muy raro

\- ¿aún no recuerdas nada de antes de la guerra?

\- No- ella niega con la cabeza

\- tengo un libro que habla acerca de tu padre, él podría estar vivo- escuchó un ruido proveniente detrás de un árbol- ponte detrás de mí- se acercó muy despacio hacia la fuente del ruido mientras se ponía la corona lentamente tratando de controlarse para no hacerle daño a marceline, en el momento que se la puso comenzó a escuchar muchas voces y de repente estaba en el laberinto nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real él ya se estaba alterando y gritando mientras lanzaba nieve a todas partes, esto asustó a la niña que lo estaba mirando, en ese momento un pequeño vampiro saltó de entre los arbustos y se comenzó a tratar de escapar pero fue congelado al instante y se fueron creando cada vez más capas de hielo hasta que fue imposible de romper, debido al uso de la corona de pronto comenzó a nevar.

-¡reacciona simon!- gritó acercándose a él. Este al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él se volteó y todavía fuera de sí comenzó a acercarse.

\- que linda niña- dijo mirándola de una manera morbosa y la sujetó del brazo acercándose para olerla.

\- simon me asustas- dijo mientras el mencionado se arrodilló y comenzaba a meter una mano debajo su suéter café para comenzar a tocar su pálida piel, ella comenzó a tratar de quitarle su corona, lo logró pero él siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, la empujó haciéndola caer y el se puso encima de ella comenzando a mordisquear su cuello – sino, duele por favor detente- suplicó, después de unos cuantos segundos simon regresó en si mismo se dio cuenta en que situación estaba.

\- lo siento- se disculpó realmente arrepentido- ¿hice algo?

\- te estabas portando muy raro y comenzaste a morderme- dijo todavía un tanto asustada

Simon vio su cuello, tenía un chupetón, no se perdonaría si le hacía algo a ella, se acercó y la abrazó tiernamente, los dos se pusieron a llorar, la corona a veces reflejaba algunos de sus deseos, sus deseos más oscuros y perversos la corona trataba de hacerlos realidad, este era uno de esos, hacerla suya, últimamente estaba sintiéndolo y esperaba que se le pasara pronto.

Después de calmarse ambos siguieron su camino, tuvieron suerte de encontrarse un lago en el cual bañarse, ya llevaban bastante tiempo sin tomar un baño, simon como siempre tuvo que convencerla de que tomar un baño es bueno y que siempre deben estar limpios, después de casi una hora de estar discutiendo al fin la convenció, ella con pereza se desvistió y se metió al lago.

-Está muy fría-dijo comenzando a chapotear en el, simon también se metió al lago para asegurarse de que no pasara nada y para acompañarla durante el baño como ya era costumbre desde que se conocieron, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola, su cabello muy negro, su piel pálida, esos pequeños pechos sin desarrollar, sus diminutos pezones rosaditos, el agua le cubría el resto por lo que no pudo seguir mirando, esa niña va a ser una mujer realmente hermosa cuando crezca pensó simon mientras la seguía mirando, ¿cómo no desearla? Era una niña realmente linda, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se detuvo inmediatamente tratando de centrarse en otra cosa, no podía pensar así de un ser tan inocente además le había jurado completa fidelidad a Betty aunque esta lo haya abandonado. Marceline en eso, se acercaba a el para mostrarle que había capturado un pez con sus manos- mira simon, capturé un pez, es bastante grande- dijo sonriente.

\- excelente, es enorme, al parecer ya tenemos para cenar- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿podrías llevarlo a la orilla y traer el jabón?- ella obedientemente hiso lo que le dijo, al volver se lo dio en la mano – oye, ¿te gustaría que yo te bañara?- ella puso una cara rara – como en los viejos tiempos.

\- claro – aceptó de inmediato, en eso simon comenzó a jabonarla, primero su espalda, después sus brazos, sus piernas, su torso, cuando llegó a su intimidad comenzó a lavarla con cuidado, terminó y la enjuagó completamente, poco después se quedó mirando hacia su parte íntima y no pudo evitar comenzar a frotar su clítoris, ella al sentirlo muy bien comenzó a hacer ruiditos, al escuchar los pequeños sonidos que hacía frotó con un poco más de fuerza haciéndola aumentar el volumen de sus gemidos.

\- si-simon ah- dijo sonrojada- t-tengo que ah-hacer pis- al escuchar esto simon paró de hacerlo, había perdido el control de sus acciones y cedido ante sus deseos, la soltó e inmediatamente salió del lago e hiso pipi, faltó poco para hacer que se corriera, no podía hacerlo nuevamente, antes muerto que quitarle su inocencia.

Terminó de bañarse y salió junto con marceline para hacer una fogata y cocinar los peces, al salir la vio ya vestida buscando ramas para hacer la fogata y empalar los peces, una vez ya tuvieron palos suficientes encendieron el fuego para cocinar los peces. Mientras comían ella intentaba iniciar una conversación pero simon daba respuestas cortantes por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio, cuando terminaron simon solo le dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir, sin contarle historias o hablar de cualquier tema como normalmente hacían dejando a la niña confundida.

Dos días después Los dos estaban caminando por la ciudad buscando un lugar para refugiarse durante la noche, faltaba poco para que oscureciera por lo que necesitaban apresurarse, simon tenía un mapa de esa ciudad y se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de los suburbios- mira marcy, estamos cerca de muchas casas donde podremos dormir cómodos- al escuchar eso la infante se emocionó mucho, hacia tiempo que no dormían bajo techo, mayormente en el suelo del bosque sin ninguna comodidad.

Llegando a los suburbios seleccionaron una casa un tanto aislada para que así no hubiera tantas probabilidades de ser encontrados por los ooozers, al llegar marceline subió corriendo las escaleras- espera macy- dijo simon mientras corría detrás de ella, al alcanzarla la detuvo- hay que checar la casa.

Juntos comenzaron a revisar la casa y en una habitación que servía como bodega se encontraron muchas provisiones, era una casa cuyo patio daba con el bosque, estaba amueblada, no era muy grande por lo que no tardaron en terminar de revisarla, la casa sorprendentemente todavía tenía agua en ella.

-tengo hambre simon- dijo marceline mientras se recostaba en la cama de una habitación

\- todavía no marcy- dijo simon acercándose a ella- primero te tienes que bañar- la niña pareció enojarse al oír aquello

\- no me gusta bañarme

\- tienes que hacerlo, estas muy sucia

\- tú estas muy sucio- dijo marceline

\- ambos lo estamos, tenemos que ir al baño

\- pero tú me bañas- esto puso en una complicada situación a simon- no me gusta hacerlo

\- ya estas grande, pronto tendrás once años, ya no puedo seguir bañándote- recordó todas las veces anteriores donde quedaba en una situación penosa al tener una erección al tener que lavarle su pequeña intimidad y se descontroló comenzando a masturbarla, estaba seguro de que no duraría mucho más pero no quería hacerle daño.

\- entonces no me baño

\- hazlo o no te doy de comer- dijo poniendo una cara seria

\- esta bien, lo haré- dijo rendida y un tanto molesta no entendía por que no quería bañarla, recordaba que el no tenía problemas en bañarla y le hizo sentir raro entre sus piernas mientras le frotaba más de lo normal hasta que sintió ganas de hacer pipí, a veces trataba de frotarse igual pero simon siempre la detenía diciéndole que estaba mal hacer eso. Se quitó su suéter, blusa y pantalón, extrañaba mucho su overol pero ya no le venía, unos días antes lo habían botado.

-hazlo en el baño- dijo simon, se estaba comportando muy extraño, así que se fue al baño donde terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la tina que poco a poco se iba llenando, se paró debajo de la regadera donde se comenzó a frotar todo el cuerpo con el jabón que simon le había dado y se enjuagó su cuerpo, como ya había un poco de agua en la tina se sentó para jugar, comenzó a jugar con el agua, en algún momento bajó su mirada y vio su intimidad ya que simon no estaba presente comenzó a frotarse tratando de sentirlo igual a cuando simon lo hizo, comenzó por explorar y rozó un pequeño botoncito que le hizo sentir bien, de repente se imaginó que simon era el que le estaba haciendo eso, esto la excitó aún más, siguió rozando su clítoris hasta que tuvo ganas de hacer pipi, pero eso no la detuvo y siguió, se le comenzaron a escapar pequeños gemidos, mientras más frotaba comenzó a sentirlo muy bien, lo pellizcó haciéndola sacudirse, con su otra mano comenzó a explorar el resto y encontró su apertura donde intentó meter un dedo pero le dolió asì que dejó de intentarlo, sin querer su brazo izquierdo rozó uno de sus pequeños pezones lo que lo hizo ponerse duro, como lo sintió bien con una mano comenzó a pellizcarlo el agua ya había llenado la mitad de la tina y a pesar que el agua ya le cubría su intimidad ella se sentía mojada por otras razones, comenzó a gemir más fuerte hasta que ya se podía oir desde afuera, al escuchar a marcy simon preocupado fue al baño a ver que había pasado, tocó la puerta.

-¿estás bien?- no le contestó, siguió escuchando gemidos que se volvían más intensos, decidió abrir la puerta y al abrirla- se encontró con marceline la cual tenía las mejías rojas y estaba babeando mientras se masturbaba y estrujaba sus diminutos pechos, al ver eso no pudo evitar que su pene se pusiera duro cual roca, marceline no parecía darse cuenta de que simon estaba ahí hasta que por fin llegó al clímax soltando un fuerte grito de placer.

-simon-dijo poniéndose más roja, no pudo hacer nada por que unos segundos después se durmió agotada por su reciente orgasmo.


End file.
